A notre taudis bien aimé
by Epine
Summary: Simple petites anecdotes, sur la vie menée par trois adolescents pas très doués et qui cohabitent dans le plus bel endroit du monde : Un parc d'attraction désaffecté. Fragments de vie de Ken, Chikusa et Chrome, mais comment ont-ils survécus jusqu'ici !
1. Le Jour des Factures

_**A notre taudis bien-aimé.**_

**Genre** : Friendship/Humour (ou du moins j'essaye ...).

**Rating** : K+

**Personnages Principaux** : Chrome Dokuro, Ken & Chikusa. (Kokuyo Gang quoi !)

**Résumé** : Lorsque les trois inséparables (malgré eux) compagnons se retrouvent sans argent, c'est une symphonie de conneries qui s'enchaînent, avec comme seul but ultime, payer les factures !

**Note de l'auteur** :

Encore une fois, me revoilà avec une histoire mettant en scène ma douce Chrome. J'ai vraiment de l'inspiration avec elle, son passé et son avenir tout ce qu'il y a de plus incertain offrent possibilité à de nombreux scénarios. Mais là n'est pas la question cette fois-ci. Qui sait, peut-être ferai-je un jour une fiction longue, mais ce n'est pas le cas pour ce coup-ci.

« A notre taudis bien-aimé » (notez le manque d'inspiration total pour le titre) c'est un recueil de one-shot, de drabbles, qui se suivent et sont liés, sans pour autant que cela donne naissance à une véritable histoire. Ici on retrouve le trio de Kokuyo Land, et leurs petites scènes de ménages quotidiennes. Car selon moi, ça doit être comique de voir la cohabitation singulière de ces trois énergumènes.

Ça n'a ni logique ni sens. Ce n'est ABSOLUMENT pas de la romance. C'est juste trois gamins pas doués réunis dans le même parc d'attraction désaffecté.

* * *

Au départ c'était une journée des plus normales, calme même. Mukuro était toujours en train de faire des bulles, enfermé au fond de Vendicare. Le Vongola Decimo et ses amis étaient en cours, Hibari guettant sûrement le moment ou il pourrait mordre à mort cet herbivore pitoyable, ce qui attirerait avec un peu de chance le bébé. Et parmi les gardiens de Sawada Tsunayoshi, il n'y avait qu'une seule représentante du sexe féminin. Et également la seule des sept éléments qui vivait dans un par d'attraction désert et laissé à l'abandon.

Pour les trois habitants de Kokuyo Land, l'école n'existait plus depuis longtemps. A ce demander même si l'un d'eux en particulier, les cheveux blonds en bataille, avait jamais ouvert un livre de sa vie. Donc il était normal qu'en cette fin de matinée bien tranquille, ils soient tous chez eux, regroupés dans la pièce principale et vaquant à leur occupation respective. Mais le calme n'était probablement pas fait pour durer bien longtemps, compte tenu des individus concernés.

Ken était installé pieds sur le canapé et tête en bas, les yeux visés sur sa console de jeux et avait l'air particulièrement concentré. La douce Gardienne du Brouillard entretenait les pôles de son trident avec un soin minutieux et une douceur patiente, armée d'un simple chiffon à peine humide (faut pas rouiller le métal), assise près du blond. Quant à Chikusa … Il comptait l'argent qu'ils leur restait pour le mois. Et la conclusion était plutôt simple. Ils étaient vraiment mal.

_« Ken, Chrome … » _Appela-t-il en remettant ses lunettes sur le nez.

La jeune fille releva aussitôt la tête, intriguée de la délicate pointe d'ennui (enfin, un peu plus ennuyée que d'ordinaire quoi) qui perçait dans la voix de son ami. L'autre en revanche, ne jugea même pas nécessaire de tendre une oreille, bien plus intéressé par sa partie que par les plaintes lascives de son compagnon. Le brun soupira et l'appela un peu plus fort, alors que la Dokuro lui tapotait gentiment le genoux pour attirer son attention.

_« Ken ! »_

_« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que t'as Kakipi ? T'as avalé une de tes aiguilles ? »_

Il ne jugea pas nécessaire de répondre à cela. Le blond se résolut donc à mettre sa partie en pause et se rassit correctement. Chikusa étala le total de leur argent devant leurs yeux, dévoilant les billets froissés qui étaient trop rares à son goût, et sortit également de sa poche un bout de papier froissé et plié en quatre.

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_ Demanda la borgne.

_« Notre facture d'électricité. »_

_« Quoi ? On a l'électricité ? Depuis quand pyon ? »_

L'exclamation sincèrement surprise du chien/gorille/lion/loup et potentiel humain fit soupirer l'adolescent à lunettes, qui sentait la migraine pointer le bout de son nez encore plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Ce type avait une case en moins, c'était clair et net. Et ça datait pas d'aujourd'hui en plus.

_« Et comment crois-tu que tu puisse recharger ta console après être resté collé dessus plus de six heures d'affilée par jour ? »_

Touché. Ken ouvrit la bouche, la referma et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, hocha finalement la tête, l'air de dire « élémentaire mon cher ». Chrome préféra ne faire aucun commentaire, dotant que ce n'était pas dans sa nature de souligner les défauts des autres, mais elle aurait presque pût entendre le rire amusé et à douce tendance psychotique de Mukuro. Elle décida d'intervenir, sentant que s'ils devaient faire la liste de tout ce qu'ils possédaient ou non au blondinet, cela risquait de prendre un certain temps. Et malgré les apparences, le brun au bonnet n'était pas toujours d'une patience extrême.

_« Et donc, quel est le problème ? »_

_« On pas assez d'argent pour payer la nourriture, car tout est passé dans la facture. Sans parler qu'on paye aussi l'entrée pour les bains publics. »_

_« Quelle idée aussi d'aller se laver trois fois par semaine ! » _Intervint l'adolescent au QI minimal.

Cette fois-ci, ses deux amis se tournèrent tout deux vers lui, dans une synchronisation parfaite, et le fixant comme si il venait de sortir l'énormité du siècle. Ce qui était à peu près le cas. Avait-il seulement conscience que si sa fichue console qui consomme beaucoup trop n'était pas là, ils auraient du fric ? Et bon Dieu, tout le monde n'est pas un animal qu'il faut attaché une fois par mois pour réussir à le passer sous le jet d'eau !

_« Ok ok j'dis plus rien ... »_ Bougonna-t-il.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors ? » _Interrogea la fille de la bande.

_« … Va falloir travailler. Et réduire la consommation de chocolat. »_

Ken s'en étrangla doublement et ne dût sa survie que grâce à la Gardienne et ses grandes tapes dans le dos, qui lui permirent de retrouver une respiration normale. Quelle idée aussi de respirer et crier en même temps. Et puis, s'il crevait, cela ferait une paire de bras en moins, et donc moins d'argent, ce qui serait fâcheux étant donné leur situation actuelle …

oOoOo

Ainsi, les trois compagnons de Kokuyo étaient réunit en cercle sur le canapé, et depuis près d'une heure se tenait une réunion de la plus haute importance. Mais les résultats ne suivaient pas vraiment …

Solution n° 1 : Le vol.

_« Ken enfin voyons, on ne pas braquer une banque ! »_

_« Hein ? Et pourquoi pas pyon ? »_

_« Peut-être parce qu'on est des fugitifs et que Chrome représente une des plus puissantes familles mafieuses … »_

_« ... »_

Échec.

Solution n°2 : La brocante.

Le blondinet tapa soudain son poing dans la paume de sa main, comme s'il venait d'avoir l'idée du siècle. Les deux autres redoutaient le pire mais le laissèrent parler malgré tout.

_« Je sais ! On fait un vide-grenier. »_

Chikusa ne jugea pas nécessaire de répondre à ça et c'est donc Chrome qui expliqua avec ce calme surprenant qui la caractérise :

_« Ken, on dors sur des matelas défoncés à même le sol et on mange des sachets de chips. On a pas vraiment … Des affaires à vendre. »_

_« Sauf peut-être ta console de jeux. »_

_« TOUCHE A CA ET T'ES MORT KAKIPI ! »_

Échec.

Solution n° 3 : La prostitution.

_« Eh attendez j'ai une autre idée ! Chrome pourrait peut-être aller en ville et ... »_

Un regard explicite de derrière les lunettes de Chikusa le dissuada de finir sa phrase, alors que la principale concernée par son idée n'était pas tout à fait de bien comprendre, même si les rougeurs sur ses joues prouvaient qu'elle était moins innocente et savait plus de choses qu'on ne le croit. Le blond se laissa retomber en tailleur et secoua la main devant son visage, comme pour chasser l'idée elle-même.

_« Non laissez tomber … Puis t'es trop plate de toute façons. »_

Échec.

Solution n°4 : Le racket.

Tsuna crût à des hallucinations en voyant les deux représentants masculins Gang de Kokuyo sous sa fenêtre.

_« Vongola ! Sors de ta baraque ! »_

_« HIIIII ! »_ Hurla de peur le Decimo en voyant l'air furibond de l'espèce d'animal enragé qui gueulait sur lui depuis derrière le portail.

_« Sors de là et amène ton fric ! Ou je te tue ! »_

_« Ken ... » _Soupira l'adolescent à lunettes en remettant justement ses dernières sur son nez.

Pourquoi il avait suivit cet idiot quand celui-ci avait hurlé avoir l'idée qui les sauverait ? Premièrement, le futur Dixième du Nom n'était pas bourré d'argent, étant donné qu'il n'était pas encore à la tête de la famille. Deuxièmement, le racket en plein milieu de la rue alors que la victime est séparée de vous par une porte et un tuteur tueur à gages n'est pas franchement recommandé. En même temps, s'il le tuait, certaines familles paieraient chère pour se disputer son cadavre …

Fort heureusement pour Sawada, une Chrome essoufflée d'avoir du courir après ses amis arriva derrière ses derniers et prise d'un élan de bravoure (et peut-être un peu de honte de se montrer ainsi devant son patron) elle saisit son ami aux cicatrices par la manche avec douceur mais fermeté.

_« D – Désolé Boss, c'est une erreur ! Allez on rentrer les gars. »_

_« On n'en restera pas là Vongola ! »_

_« HIIII ! »_

Échec.

Solution n°5 : La prise d'otage.

_« Refusé. »_ Tranchèrent les deux d'une voix n'appelant certainement pas à la résistance.

Comme à son habitude, le blond protesta, malgré les airs plutôt renfermés et pas du tout convaincus de ses deux camarades.

_« Hein ? Pourquoi c'est une bonne idée pyon ! »_

_« Je doute qu'Hibari Kyoya nous laisse kidnapper son oiseau et en ressortir vivant. »_

_« Il a qu'à venir cette espèce d'alouette, canari ou je sais plus quoi, j'vais en faire de la bouffe pour chat ! »_

C'est beau de rêver …

Échec.

oOoOo

_« Finalement, c'est la solution la plus simple je crois. »_

_« Oui. Et c'est honnête au moins. »_

_« Tu reprends ton service à quel heure Chrome ? »_

_« J'ai encore presque une heure devant moi. C'est un café plutôt tranquille. A ce rythme, tu crois qu'on va avoir assez d'argent, Chikusa ? »_

_« Hum, ça ira. Il faut dire aussi que Ken fait du bon boulot. C'est surprenant. »_

La jeune fille approuva d'un hochement de tête. Après toutes les conneries par lesquelles ils étaient passés, c'était elle qui avait, d'une voix hésitante, suggéré qu'ils trouvent du travail. Le blond avait refusé tout net de se mettre au service d'un abruti de patron alors qu'il est déjà sous les ordres de Mukuro-sama. En revanche, l'autre avait admit que c'était de loin la solution la plus censée qu'il avait entendue jusqu'alors (il avait jeté un regard lourd de sens au truc mi-homme mi-animal en disant cela). Et donc ils avaient fouillés les petites annonces.

Après un peu de recherches, Chrome avait déniché un job à mi-temps dans un petit café tranquille, sobre et dirigé par une femme d'âge mûre qui s'était montrée très gentille avec elle et lui offrait le déjeuner gratuitement. Elle était bien payée et ne faisait pas trop d'heures. L'idéal. Ken en revanche … Il avait trouvé le parfait boulot pour lui. Elle tourna la tête pour admirer son ami en pleine démonstration.

_« VENEZ BOUFFEZ CHEZ NOUS, OU JE VOUS CASSE LA GUEULE ! GOUTEZ NOS SANDWICH SPECIAL POULET PYON ! »_

Chikusa avait raison, le costume de sandwich mettait ses épaules en valeur.

* * *

Merci d'avoir tenu jusque là. Vous pouvez adresser vos réclamations en cliquant sur le bouton juste en bas-là, appelé reviews. Moi je vais aller me jeter depuis le pont le plus proche dans la rivière.

See you again !


	2. Koukinkun's Work

**_Koukin-kun's Work._**

**Rating** : K

**Note :**

Ciaossu !

Voici d'adorables petits drabbles, écrit par notre talentueux ami Koukin-kun ! Ayant eut la même idée que moi de raconter les mésaventures des trois cinglés de Kokuyo Land, mais comme je l'ai coiffé au poteau sans faire exprès (encore toutes mes excuses), on a décidé de regroupé tout ces textes qui veulent rien dire ensemble. Je vous laisse admirer ^^ Et merci Koukin-kun !.

* * *

_Brève 1_

- Mukuro-sama, pourriez-vous me rappeler le théorème de Thalès, s'il-vous-plaît ?

-Pas encore fait tes devoirs, hein Chrome ?

-...

_Brève 2_

Pour se réveiller le matin, il n'y a rien de mieux que le chant des oiseaux.

-Miiiiidori tanamiku, namimori nooo~

-LA FERME, STUPIDES PIAFS !

Quelques lancers de cailloux plus tard...

-Je crois que l'oiseau de l'homme aux nuages à de l'influence sur ceux de Bird.

-Un carnivore parmi les granivores, peut-être ? Argumenta Chikusa.

-On pourrait pas s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes-pyon ?

Le lendemain, Hibari fut l'heureux propriétaire d'une vingtaine d'Hibird, enfin pas longtemps. La volée étant trop bruyante pour bien dormir, il en fit don à une maison de retraite. Ses pensionnaires en furent très heureux, les oiseaux aussi.

_Brève 3.1_

Quand on est trois ados livrés à eux-mêmes dans un taudis, c'est toujours un peu dur de bien se rémunérer. C'est ainsi que le gang de Kokuyou se mit à arpenter les diverses villes voisines à la recherches de petits boulots.

Chrome fut la première à être engagée.

-Bonjour messieurs, puis-je prendre votre commande ?

Bon d'accord, jouer les serveuses en costume de soubrette n'était pas du goût de l'illusionniste, mais c'était plutôt bien payé, sans risques (elle savait se défendre) et surtout, Mukuro lui avait garanti que « c'était le meilleur moyen pour manipuler les hommes, kufufufu »

_Brève 3.2_

De son coté, Ken avait trouvé un travail tout à fait dans ses cordes. Et pour cause :

-Bougez-vous les macaques, j'ai pas que ça à faire

-Hi Hi Hi Hin Hin !

-Non, j'ai aussi tout le parc primate et celle des lions à finir.

Nettoyer les cages du zoo de Namimori n'était certes pas reluisant, mais il espérait monter en grade et très vite et en devenir le directeur. Un vieux rêve d'enfance.

_Brève 3.3_

Mais le lauréat du petit boulot revint à Chikusa. Tout le groupe partit un après-midi à Namimori Center et là, ce fut le choc.

-Kakipi, dis-moi que c'est une blague-pyon~...

-Ch...Chikusa...

-Et ben quoi ?

On pouvait voir un peu partout des affiches avec le visage du jeune garçon, de face et son tatouage code-barre bien visible, avec le message suivant : « Chez LePrince, nos clients ont bien plus de valeur que nos produits »

L'addict du yo-yo s'était engagé dans une compagnie publicitaire.

Et ça marchait très bien pour lui.

Voila tout ce que j'ai pu écrire pour le moment. Les dernières brèves concernent les petits boulots et tu as déjà posté la-dessus, mais je te l'envoie au cas où.  
J'ai glissé un auto clin d'œil dans la dernière brève pour les opticiens "LePrince", qui est le titre d'une de mes fics. Si cela te semble un peu déplacé, n'hésite pas à le remplacer par un autre nom fictif.

* * *

Adresser toutes vos félicitations à Koukin-kun et les tomates c'est pour moi x)

See you again dessu !


	3. Le Jour de la MarieSue

**_Koukin-kun's Work II._**

**_Le jour de la Mary-Sue_**

**Manga **: Katekyo Hitman Reborn !

**Personnages/Disclaimer** : Le trio Kokuyou, (Akira Amano), Mary-Ann-Bella-Suzy-Elizabeth Sue-Swann (personne ne veut d'elle, je ne fais que l'utiliser) et les deux personnages mystères-voir-plus-bas.

**Rating** : Comme j'ai quelques doutes, on va mettre K+ mais rien de bien méchant, juste du sadisme XD

**Note de Koukin-kun :** Me voila de retour avec une nouvelle chronique sur le gang de Kokuyo. ^^ Celle-ci aura pour sujet d'étude la très contestée Mary-Sue, ou l'art de torturer une fille que tout le monde déteste. Les personnages présentés ici appartiennent à Akira Amano, sauf mary ann machin blablabla et deux autres personnages mystères, rdv en fin de chapitre pour plus d'informations.

**Note de Blacky-Chwan :** Koukin a été plus rapide que moi ... Faut que je me grouille de finir mon one-shot moi aussi . Enfin bref, tout le monde s'en fous de moi U.U laissons plutôt place a la new fic de Koukin. Je tiens également au passage a remercier **Yumi Take** et **Raiu-chan **pour leurs reviews et de ne pas m'avoir lancer des tomates xD

* * *

C'était un jour comme les autres à Kokuyo. Chrome travaillait ses illusions, Chikusa s'entraînait au Yo-Yo et Ken était affalé sur le canapé du salon. Une journée on ne peut plus banale, ce qui ennuyait d'ailleurs un peu la bande. Le même scénario se répétait encore et encore, et le temps lui-même semblait se joindre à l'ennui : gris et lourd.

-J'mennuiiiiiiiie, déclara l'homme-animal. Y'a rien qui s'passe chez les mafieux ou quoi ?

-Pense un peu à Mukuro-sama. Il subit ça tout les jours et ne s'en plaint pas, répondit Chikusa en rangeant ses armes.

-J'ai une idée ! Et si on partait le libérer ?

Les deux autres personnes se trouvant dans la pièce le fixèrent d'un regard neutre pour l'un, un peu effrayée pour l'autre.

-Pff, z'êtes nazes, conclu le cabot en se retournant sur ses coussins.

Soudain, le temps passa du gris au très ensoleillé, les oiseaux ainsi que divers autres petits animaux se mirent à chanter, alors qu'un bruit de pas se rapprochait. Le trio couru en direction de l'entrée et se trouva face à une jeune fille d'environ dix-sept ans aux cheveux améthystes, aux courbes élancées, à la poitrine forte agréable et aux yeux ambrées. L'herbe semblait refleurir alors qu'elle marchait sur le sol poussiéreux de l'ancien parc d'attraction tandis qu'une nuée d'arcs-en-ciel apparaissait.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Mary-Ann-Bella-Suzy-Elizabeth Sue-Swann, descendante de Giotto Vongola et « Millefiore » Byakuran, gardienne Vongola de l'arc en ciel. Enchantée.

-Et qu'es'tu viens faire chez nous ? Demanda Ken.

-J'ai été envoyée par le Neuvième du nom à Namimori, afin d'échapper à une puissante famille mafieuse qui voudrait me tuer et empêcher l'accomplissement d'une ancienne prophétie qui prévoit de faire de moi la future chef de la triple alliance des plus puissantes familles mafieuses, et ainsi utiliser mon nouveau pouvoir afin d'empêcher toutes misères et guerres dans le monde.

-Rien que ça ? Tu pourrais pas aller chez Sawada ? Il prévoit lui aussi de changer la mafia, c'est tout bénef' pour toi non ? Proposa Chikusa.

-J'y suis allée, malheureusement la maison est trop bruyante pour moi, j'avais des maux de tête horribles, sans compter la Mama qui était méchante avec moi sans que je sache pourquoi. Pareil pour les autres gardiens : la scorpionne venimeuse ne supportait pas que je m'approche de Gokudera qui en avait oublié sa fidélité envers le futur boss Vongola, Yamamoto-san ne voulait pas que son fils couche sous le même toit qu'une « devergondée » comme moi, de toute façon je ne supporte pas le poisson, le petit Hibird me harcelait dès que j'approchai son maître, moi qui suis si douce avec les animaux d'habitude, et ces deux midinettes de Kyoko et Haru ont tout de suite refusé de partager leurs chambres avec moi. Il ne reste donc plus que vous et ... Ben vous êtes où ?

Mary-Ann-Bella-Suzy-Elizabeth Sue-Swann marcha de son pas léger en direction du taudis et y retrouva le trio s'ennuyant de nouveau à en mourir.

-Eh ! Vous pourriez m'écouter quand je parle !

-T'étais partie dans ton trip, on voulait pas te déranger, répliqua Chrome d'un ton acide.

-Mais t'as vue comment tu me parles là ? En tant que gardienne de l'arc en ciel, je t'ordonne de me présenter des excuses !

-Gardienne de l'arc en ciel ? C'est pas aux arcobalenos d'assumer ce rôle ?

-Si, mais selon une autre prophétie, ils vont tous mourir et une jeune fille d'environ 17 ans aux cheveux améthystes, aux courbes élancées, à la poitrine forte agréable et aux yeux ambrées prendra sur ses épaules le lourd fardeau des bébés les plus forts de la mafia.

-Blanche-neige et les sept nains. Kyahahaha !

Ken et Chikusa suivaient la scène avec des yeux ronds. La douce et frêle Chrome se comportant ainsi avec une autre fille n'était pas une chose que l'on voyait tout les jours. Sa personnalité devenait l'exact opposé de ce qu'elle était d'habitude. Elle ne semblait pourtant pas être contrôlée par Mukuro...

-Chrome, tu est sûre que ça va ? Demanda Chikusa.

-T'inquiètes, je donnes juste une petite leçon à cette pimbêche.

-C'est qui la Pimbêche ? Tu devrais être plus gentille avec moi, moi qui a été traquée depuis ma naissance, moi qui n'a jamais connue le grand amour, moi qui a perdue mes parents il y a de cela des années !

Ce fut le mot de trop. Agacée, Chrome fit apparaître l'illusion de deux personnes. L'homme était d'une beauté impossible, un corps mince mais musclé, mesurant 1 mètre 85, une peau pâle et un visage parfait et angulaire, des pommettes hautes, un nez droit, une bouche pleine et ferme qui ne demandait qu'à sourire doucement, des cheveux bruns-roux et les mêmes yeux ambrés que Mary-Ann-Bella-Suzy-Elizabeth Sue-Swann.

La femme, quand à elle, mesurait 1 mètre 63, avait un corps mince, une peau très pâle, de longs cheveux bruns et raides, des yeux marrons, un visage en forme de coeur et un front très large, des joues proéminentes, un nez fin, une mâchoire étroite, et un menton pointu. Ses lèvres semblaient disproportionnées par rapport au reste du visage, malgré des sourcils noirs et épais et des ongles qu'elle semblait ronger de temps à autres.

-PAPA ! MAMAN !

Mary-Ann-Bella-Suzy-Elizabeth Sue-Swann se précipita alors vers les illusions, avant qu'un grand SPROTCH ne se fasse entendre dans la pièce.

Le trident de Chrome l'avait tout simplement transpercé au niveau de l'estomac, juste en dessous de la poitrine qu'elle avait forte agréable.

Le cadavre tomba doucement sur le sol, et les grands yeux améthystes de Mary-Ann-Bella-Suzy-Elizabeth Sue-Swann s'agrandirent de terreur, avant de se fermer à jamais.

-Bon les gars, vous pouvez m'aider à me débarrasser du corps ? Demanda l'illusionniste.

-O.K, répondirent les concernés à l'unisson.

Tandis qu'ils traînaient le corps sans vie vers la mare boueuse la plus proche, Chikusa ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point les femmes pouvaient être effrayantes quand elles se trouvaient face à une rivale.

Chrome ne faisait pas exception à la règle.  
_  
_

* * *

**Mot de la fin de Koukin :** Je me suis bien amusé, pas vous ?

Et maintenant, le grand jeu ! Comme vous avez pu le voir, Chrome fait apparaître l'illusion des parents de Mary-Ann-Bella-Suzy-Elizabeth Sue-Swann, ceux-ci s'accordant très bien à ce chapitre ^^ donnez-moi leur nom, la saga où ils apparaissent et le nom de l'auteur et vous aurez droit à un superbe chapitre écrit par mes soins avec les personnages et le thème que VOUS aurez choisi. Un grand défi également pour moi-même, donc à vos claviers et envoyez la réponse à « review « a notre taudis bien-aimé », chapter 3 « le jour de la Mary-Sue » .net », les mots d'encouragements/ félicitations/tomates étant eux-aussi acceptés.

Une dernière chose : je tient à remercier ma bêta-lectrice et partenaire Blacky-Chwan qui à dûe subir ces âneries écrites ci dessus pour votre plus grande joie. ^^

See you next time ^^

Koukin-kun ...

_... & Blacky ! Qui en est resté sans voix vingt bonnes secondes avant de rire comme la baka qu'elle est ! x) Et qui remercie également Koukin !_


	4. La Balle de Dernière Volonté

**Koukin-kun's Work III.**

**La Balle de la Dernière Volonté.**

Me revoilà ! On se retrouve pour le bla-bla habituel en fin de fic, voici les avertissements :

**Manga **: Katekyo Hitman Reborn !

**Personnages **: Gang de Kokuyo + Dixième Génération Vongola + Reborn + Nana (pour changer un peu)

Rating : K+ pour quelques insultes et images…OOC mais rien de bien méchant.

**Disclaimer **: Ceci est une réponse au défi que m'a lancé Raiu-chan suite au concours du dernier chapitre, plus d'informations en fin de fic. Les personnages et l'univers de KTR ! appartiennent à Akira Amano-senseï, prévenez-moi si vous voyez qu'elle cherche quelqu'un pour les adopter svp. Une scène a également été écrite par Blacky-Chwan, vous verrez laquelle.

Sans transitions, voici la fiction.

_Blacky vous souhaite également une excellent lecture ! _

* * *

-Yeah ! Encore battue! On s'fait une revanche-pyon ?

-Non, merci…

Chrome se faisant battre une fois de plus aux jeux vidéo par Ken, scénario classique à Kokuyo. Elle n'était vraiment pas douée dans ce domaine, malgré les conseils de Mukuro qui n'étaient d'ailleurs pas si bon que ça. Elle sortit du salon quand Chikusa l'interpella :

-Tu vas où ?

-Prendre une douche…répondit la jeune fille

-On à l'eau courante maintenant-pyon ?

-Ouais, les bains publics ont encore augmentés leurs tarifs.

Le sourire de Ken, déjà de bonne humeur, s'élargit encore plus.

-Super ! Plus besoin de se laver alors-pyon ?

-…Tu sais quoi ? Tu resteras toujours un sale cabot, répondit Chikusa

-QUI C'EST QU'TU TRAITES DE CLEB'-PYON ?

_(Je laisse maintenant le clavier à ma partenaire Blacky-chwan, elle adore écrire les scènes de douche^^_

_Blacky : ma réputation me précède à ce que je vois ! xD)_

Ce ne fut qu'une fois la porte de la salle de bain fermée que Chrome fut au calme. La jeune fille soupira et se passa une main dans son épi ananas, l'ébouriffant d'avantage. Elle avait grand besoin d'une douche, cela lui ferai plus que du bien actuellement. Ôtant son bandeau avec précaution et le déposant sur le meuble du lavabo, l'adolescente entreprit de se dévêtir entièrement et se dépêcha de s'enfermer dans la cabine pour ne pas s'exposer d'avantage. A Kokuyo, on n'est jamais à l'abri d'une entrée fracassante, porte fermée ou non. Et encore, si c'était le seul problème …

En effet, comme toute personne normalement constituée, Chrome aimait les douches avec de l'eau chaude. D'ailleurs, plus c'était brûlant, mieux c'était, dans son cas. Sauf que dans ce taudis qu'était Kokuyo Land, avoir de l'eau chaude, c'est comme tirer à la courte paille. Faut croiser les doigts et espérer. Ce que fit la jeune fille.

« Ah ! »

Un jet froid lui tomba sur la tête et elle grogna de mécontentement tout en grelottant et en resserrant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Crachotant un peu, le pommeau de douche finit par déverser une trombe d'eau délicieusement chauffée sur le corps de la demoiselle, qui adressa une prière silencieuse de remerciement à son Dieu, quel qu'il soit. Fermant les yeux, la Dokuro la laissa dégouliner sur ses muscles quelques peu tendus et serpenter le long de sa nuque. Elle laissa ensuite son front reposer contre le carrelage froid recouvrant l'intégralité de la douche alors que l'eau ruisselait sur son corps nu aux courbes malheureusement trop peu féminines.

Seulement, le ballon d'eau chaude fit encore des siennes. Alors que la borgne savourait ce moment de détente, c'est un vague de froid congelant qui se déversa sur sa tête. Et tout Chrome Dokuro, Gardienne Vongola de la Brume qu'elle soit, la petite n'était pas surhumaine. Elle hurla, faisant hérisser les plumes des oiseaux alentours et se précipita hors de la cabine, tout en attrapant sa serviette.

Quand Chrome, enveloppée dans la dite serviette et les cheveux dégoulinant qui menaçaient de se transformer en glaçons, rouvrit les yeux, elle poussa cette fois – ci ce qui ressemblait à un couinement / hoquet de stupeur et d'incompréhension. Devant elle se trouvait celui qui occupait ses pensées depuis le début de leur relation.

_( Blacky+Koukin= Bel/Chrome _

_Blacky : ça va chauffer ! )_

-Bonjour, Princesse.

-B…Bel ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Ushishishi…le prince voulait voir sa princesse, quoi de plus naturel ? J'ai donc fait un crochet par le Japon en revenant de mission.

-Comme ça, sans prévenir ? Et si… commença-t-elle avant d'être enserrée dans les bras du Varia.

Ils restèrent ainsi, serrés l'un contre l'autre, Chrome sentant la douce chaleur du psychopathe la réchauffer, tandis qu'un petit sourire apparaissait sur le visage du prince.

-Tu sais quoi ? Tu m'as l'air d'être encore bien sale. Il vous reste de l'eau chaude ? répondit-il, son sourire carnassier s'agrandissant un peu plus.

_(Veuillez pardonner le dérapage inconscient de deux auteurs fans d'un couple trop original et unique dans ce fandom empli de Yaoï. Merci. Je reprends le clavier._

_Blacky : Noon ! Juste quand ça devenait intéressant ! /shot)_

Chrome, propre et fraîche, sortit de la cabine habillée de son uniforme habituel, une serviette ébouriffant ses cheveux autrefois si lisses et soyeux. Cependant, une paire d'yeux d'un noir bien connu ne cessait d'observer la jeune illusionniste. Payé par un auteur que nous ne citerons pas, il devait accomplir une mission digne du plus grand Hitman que la Terre n'aie jamais portée. Celui-ci dit alors d'une voix amusée…

-Fais-le avec ta dernière volonté.

…avant qu'un rayon de lumière rouge ne frappe la jeune fille en pleine tête. Elle s'écroula, inconsciente.

« Si j'avais une dernière volonté ? Libérer Mukuro-sama de prison ! Non, il y a quelque chose d'autre, pour le Boss et tous ceux que je connais… »

5 secondes…10 secondes…la Dokuro ne se relevait pas. Une légère transpiration apparût sur la tête du tueur à gage, avant qu'un grand cri ne s'élève.

-JE VAIS M'AFFIRMER AVEC MA DERNIÈRE VOLONTÉ !

* * *

Prison Vendicare, dernier sous-sol, dans un tube aquatique.

-Oh merde…

* * *

Ce fut donc une Chrome en sous-vêtement qui déboula dans le salon de Kokuyo, sous le regard désormais hébété de Ken et celui plus si impassible de Chikusa.

-Les mecs ! Je sors à Namimori pour la soirée. Pas de foutoir en mon absence OK ?

-Tu y vas dans cette…euh…tenue ? demanda l'addict du yo-yo, une rougeur apparaissant sous son nez.

-Met un truc sur ton dos ou on va encore devoir te chercher des heures-pyon.

-Ouais ouais. Bon j'y vais, m'attendez pas trop tard. Allez ciao.

Dit-elle avant de courir comme si elle avait le diable au corps (remarquez, avec Mukuro comme parasite…)

-…AH ! Elle a pris les économies d'urgence !

*clic*

-Yosh ! Tu verrais ta tête Kakipi, j'ai le cliché du siècle maintenant-pyon ! Eh tu cours où comme ça-pyon ?

-Rattraper Chrome, l'argent qu'elle a pris ne doit servir qu'en dernier recours.

Dit-il avant de courir comme si il avait le diable de l'avarice au corps (Vade retro, Mammon)

Il ne restait donc plus que Ken, qui se remis tout de suite à son jeu avant de s'apercevoir qu'il ne l'avait pas mis en pause. Le message fatal s'inscrivit sur l'écran : Game Over.

-…Kakipi, ENFOIREEEEE-PYON !

Dit-il avant de…quoi ? Que j'arrête les répétitions ? Si c'est vous qui demandez…

* * *

Faisons maintenant un saut dans le temps d'une heure, chez les Sawada. Tous les gardiens étaient convoqués sous peine d'être mordus à mort par Hibari. En effet, le nombre de gangs plus ou moins liés à la Mafia s'était accru ces dernières semaines. Rien de bien dangereux jusque-là si ce n'était que quelques voyous en profitaient pour agresser les civils. Et qui dit agression dit trouble à l'ordre public, le célèbre « Kami korosu » étant dit par un gardien bien connu. La réunion fut ouverte par Reborn.

-Bien, tous les gardiens étant présents, la réunion peut commencer. Oui, Dame-Tsuna ?

-Euh…et Chrome ?

-Elle arrive bientôt, une affairez urgente à régler, dit le bébé avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Tch ! On ne pourrait pas se passer de cette fille tête d'ananas pour une fois ? rétorqua Gokudera.

-Ne me compare pas à un poisson rouge dans son bocal, Smoking Bomb.

Tous se retournèrent, cherchant des yeux d'où pouvait bien venir cette voix, quand une paire de jambes apparut de derrière la fenêtre et s'engouffra dans la pièce, suivit par le reste du corps de la Dokuro qui s'assit à la rambarde.

-C'est une manière d'entrer chez les gens vraiment EXTRÊME ! dit Ryohei.

-Toute entrée illicite chez un citoyen de Namimori est passible de condamnations. Je vais te mordre à mort.

-J'ai été invitée, Môssieur le Carnivore.

Plus que d'avoir répondu au préfet, c'était le ton employé qui était choquant : plein d'ironie. La tension dans l'air devenait de plus en plus lourde tandis que les deux adversaires se jaugeaient du regard tandis que les autres gardiens hésitaient entre se réfugier dans un coin ou protéger Chrome. Hibari fut le premier à craquer et s'élança vers l'illusionniste qui esquiva le coup en se déplaçant de quelques centimètres, toujours assise à la fenêtre.

-Ouf, c'était j-KYAAAAH !

-Chrome !

Tous se précipitèrent, impuissants à voir la jeune fille tomber du premier étage. C'était comme voir un film en ralenti, la chute durant plusieurs secondes, avant de s'immobiliser au ras du sol…hein ?

-Vous en faites une tête les gars.

Sur le seuil de la porte de la porte se tenait Chrome, la vraie cette fois.

-J'crois qu'on s'est fait avoir … Aha ! Marrant non ?

- Fermes-la, abruti de base-baller ! Et toi, refais-nous encore une fois ce coup-là et je t'explose, tempêta Gokudera (non, le jeu de mot n'est pas intentionnel, promis-juré)

-Euh…Chrome ?

-Oui, Boss ?

-C'est quoi cette tenue ?

La Dokuro avait en effet troqué son uniforme contre un pantalon et une veste, tous deux en cuir violet, mettant en valeur ses formes (J'ai honte, mais c'est indispensable pour le bon fonctionnement de cette fic, vous pourrez me jeter des pastèques après si vous voulez)

-Je voulais changer un peu. Vous aimez ?

-Oui … euh non. Enfin je veux dire… Balbutia Tsuna, rouge pivoine.

-Là n'est pas la question, Tsunabruti, interrompit Reborn. Maintenant que tout le monde est présent, la réunion peut commencer.

Réunion qui se passa sans autre incidents majeurs. Ryohei voulait recruter ces voyous dans son club de boxe, Yamamoto expliquait sa vision des choses avec des mots que seul lui pouvait comprendre, Gokudera insultait tout le monde sauf Tsuna qui tentait de diriger la réunion du mieux qu'il pouvait, sous l'œil silencieux d'Hibari. Lambo dormait et Chrome se sentait de plus en plus fatiguée, affalée sur la table basse de la chambre. Une réunion normale chez les Vongola, en fait. Tous les moyens avaient été étudiés pour calmer les gangs, il fut finalement décidé que le Tsuna irait démolir le plus dangereux des groupes pour donner un avertissement aux autres, son tuteur ayant une fois de plus fait preuve de son incroyable pouvoir de suggestion.

-Bien, la réunion est terminée. Vous pouvez sortit, sauf Chrome, je voudrais parler à Mukuro, commença l'Arcobaleno.

-Votre correspondant est actuellement injoignable, veuillez rappeler plus tard, dit-elle en s'approchant de la porte.

PAW !

-J'arrive tout de suite, se ravisa l'effrontée. (Tomates ?)

-Je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes, inutile qu'il se matérialise.

Une fois seuls, Reborn commença ses explications.

-Comme tu peux le constater, Mukuro, ta petite protégée n'est pas dans son état normal. La raison est toute simple : une balle de dernière volonté que je lui ai envoyée un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Le résultat a dépassé toutes mes espérances, j'attends maintenant que tu réalises pourquoi Chrome à fait ce choix…inhabituel. Les effets de la balle devraient cesser sous peu, ce doit être elle qui t'empêches de venir ici.

Un tumulte de voix éclata alors dans la cuisine.

-VONGOLA ! Où est-ce que tu planques la gamine-pyon ?

-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH !

-Oh, vous êtes les amis de Chrome-chan ? Elle doit être restée dans la chambre de Tsu-kun.

-Tu n'as pas…profité de son état, j'espère ? Mukuro-sama te tuerait sinon.

-Non, c'est pas moi, c'est elle, je… Tentant le pauvre Decimo.

-KONG CHANNEL !

-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH !

-Vous pouvez m'indiquer le chemin, madame ?

-Bien sûr, suis-moi.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Nana apparut sur le seuil de la porte, Chikusa sur ses talons.

-Chrome-chan ? Tu as de la visite. Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?

-On vient tout juste de terminer, Mama. Faites attention, elle est un peu fatiguée, dit-il au lanceur de yo-yo.

-Pas de problèmes, mais j'en parlerai à Mukuro-sama.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, il est déjà au courant, répondit Reborn.

Une fois le gang de Kokuyo sorti, Tsuna put enfin parler seul à seul avec son tuteur, l'air franchement déboussolé par la situation et quelque bleu dû à Ken sur son visage.

-Reborn ! Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi Chrome est dans cet état ?

-Ce n'est rien, juste une petite expérience…

Ce ne fut que le lendemain que Mukuro put se matérialiser, une expression légèrement choquée imprimée sur son visage.

-Les gars, il faut qu'on parle, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé défoncé du salon.

-Mukuro-sama, enfin vous voilà-pyon.

-C'est au sujet de Chrome, n'est-ce pas ?

-Kufufu~ Toujours aussi perspicace, Chikusa. En effet, sa réaction d'hier m'a fait réfléchir.

-Et ?

-Elle à besoin de plus de liberté. Arrêtez de la coller et laissez-la faire comme bon lui semble, elle est assez responsable.

-Mais si il lui arrive quelque chose, comment on fait-pyon ?

-Ma chère petite Chrome est tout à fait capable de se débrouiller seule, et puis je reste à ses côtés, répondit Mukuro d'un ton sans réplique. Des objections ?

-Non, désolé Mukuro-sama.

-Une dernière chose, qu'avez- vous fait des horreurs qu'elle portait hier ?

-Le magasin nous les a remboursés. On a récupère tout ce que Chrome avait pris, répondit Chikusa.

-Excellent, je vous laisse, je me sens encore fatigué. Foutu Arcobaleno…

La brume caractéristique du changement de corps apparut puis se dissipa, dévoilant Chrome. Un silence passa avant qu'elle ne formule une demande.

-Ken, Chikusa, est-ce que je peux…

-Fais comme tu veux, répondirent les deux garçons à l'unisson.

Surprise, elle se dirigea vers la porte puis partit avec un dernier regard sur la pièce. Elle allait être en avance pour son rendez-vous avec Kyoko et Haru.

-Eh, Kakipi ?

-Quoi ?

- Tu ne trouves pas que Mukuro-sama se comporte étrangement depuis que la gamine est avec nous-pyon ? demanda –t-il.

-On appelle ça le syndrome du grand frère, si tu veux savoir.

-Ah bon…

* * *

Fini. Désolé d'avoir été si absent, mais je ne trouve plus tellement le temps d'écrire. La cause se tient en un seul mot :

Le BAC

J'ai encore des tonnes d'idées à vous inflig- faire partager, mais ce ne sera malheureusement pas avant l'été.

Comme réponse au défi du chapitre précédent, j'attendais « Edward et Bella Cullen de la saga Twilight de Stephenie Meyer » où j'ai tout simplement fais un copier-coller de leur description (et puis quoi encore ? vous vouliez des dialogues ?) Je tenais donc à féliciter et à remercier Raiu-chan d'avoir formulé une demande si originale pour ce défi, à savoir « que se passerait-il si Chrome se faisait toucher par une balle de dernière volonté ? » Bien qu'elle ait été la deuxième à donner la bonne réponse, elle voulait une fic Reborn, j'écris actuellement un chapitre pour la première à avoir répondue correctement, elle sera postée le 14 mars sur un autre fandom.

Je suis vraiment navré pour tous ceux qui penseront que Chrome était OOC dans ce chapitre, mais…son souhait de s'affirmer collait parfaitement avec sa dernière volonté. Et puis, que ne ferais-t-on pas pour un peu d'humour ?

Koukin-kun.

_& Blacky qui est tout à fait d'accords que rien ne vaut l'humour ! Et quand ça donne n'importe quoi soit le foutoir général, c'est encore mieux ! x3_

_See you Again ~  
_


End file.
